It may have become quite popular in recent years to integrate electronic tags, such as Near Field Communication (NFC) tags or Ultra High Frequency (UHF) tags, into electronic user devices, e.g. into electronic gaming devices. The conventional tag devices can only provide a previously defined response. Thereby, the operation of the conventional tag devices may not satisfy requirements in all situations.
US 2014/152610 discloses a capacitive position sensor system for determining the position of an object, wherein the object is positioned within a sensitive area of the capacitive position sensor system and changes the capacitance of capacitors being arranged underneath the object.
It has however been observed that the conventional systems do not satisfy all requirements regarding simplicity, reliability of operation, volume and costs.